


All or Nothing

by MonstaXmonbebe



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Lim Changkyun - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstaXmonbebe/pseuds/MonstaXmonbebe
Summary: After attending a Monsta X concert, y/n never thought one of her wildest dreams would come true. After making a deal with Changkyun and Starship, y/n moves to Korea with the Monsta X boys to learn Korean and teach the boys, specifically Minhyuk, English, and makes some new and interesting friendships. And maybe even some enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, but I am currently messing around with this and I am unsure of how to use the tags and such yet. It is going to take me sometime and I hope that everyone will bear with me!

You had been waiting months for this day to come, and now you were standing in line for a concert to see your favorite music group. You and your friends were standing together, waiting to get into the concert hall. You wanted to try and grab up something for the concert, but once you all entered and saw how long the line was for merch, you and your friend Hazel decided to just go up to your seats.

At first you were a bit disappointed to see that you were literally in the last section and row of seats. You could barely even see the stage, but you tried to be positive and smile, because even though you couldn’t see them very well, you knew you were still going to have a blast. You also learned from your mistake for buying tickets, that you went through the wrong site and that the next time you would buy from the correct website. You were sat next to Hazel on your left, and an incredibly cute fanboy to your right. He was adorable and you adored how excited he was for the concert. You had asked him who his bias was, and he replied with Hyungwon, which you in return said that you were so incredibly sorry that he couldn’t be here for him to see.

Once the concert kicked off, Monsta X came out on stage with their song Beautiful. You felt a sense of dread when you saw the gaps that they were leaving since Hyungwon wasn’t at the concert. As the concert progressed, the boys sang Broken Heart for Hyungwon. When it came to Hyungwon’s part of the song, the boys looked at the spotlight, as if Hyungwon was actually there. It was a heartbreaking sight and you felt tears coming to your eyes. Before you could really begin crying, the song was over and the boys were taking another break and just talking.

They ended up saying that they definitely wanted to come back for another tour and you instantly lifted both of your arms up and gave them a double thumbs up, absolutely excited to be able to watch them perform again, because you would do anything to see them again. Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye, you see one of the boys doing a double thumbs. You started hardcore fangirling, which caused you to be unsure of which boy was doing the same gesture that you just had done. All you could remember was red pants, so you looked back at the boys and saw that Changkyun and Minhyuk were both wearing red pants, but the person that you had seen do the thumbs up was wearing complete red pants, which would be Minhyuk. You began freaking out even more, because that meant that Minhyuk somehow magically saw you. You tried to quit fangirling and tried to pay attention to the boys.

As the boys finished up on the last song, which was their song Last Page, you became incredibly sad. You didn’t want to leave just yet. I.M began translating for everyone, and when he came to Minhyuk’s part, he said that he had saw each and every single Monbebe in the arena, which made you really have hope that he had actually seen you, even though you were all the way at the top of the venue. You and Hazel decided that you wanted to wait a little longer to leave the arena, so you stayed in your seats until a certain maknae started to boss you around.

“Everyone with P3, P4, and P5 tickets, please make your way out of the arena and listen to your ushers. Everyone with the green P2 tickets…” Changkyun says, but you begin ignoring him because it didn’t apply to you since you had P5 tickets.

“Hazel, only my bias would boss us around.” You say, rolling your eyes and walking down the stairs, trying to get to the bottom as quickly as you could because walking down the stairs began making you dizzy.

For some reason, even though you were incredibly tired, you decided to stick around in the venue, not wanting to leave just yet. As people began clearing out of the venue, you began leaving, letting out a sigh as you started walking towards the door, but end up bumping into someone. They were wearing a mask and a hoodie, so you couldn’t see their face, and you didn’t question who it was because you assumed it was just another fellow monbebe.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to run into you.” You say, bowing your head slightly from a force of habit.

He looked at you in confusion, as if he was expecting a different reaction. He didn’t say anything back, so you shrugged and continued walking out of the venue, not worrying about it. Hazel was tapping her foot, looking at you very impatiently.

“I’m sorry, I ran into someone by accident and I was apologizing.” You state, throwing your hands in the air. She sighs and says, “of course you did. And he’s coming now with a friend.”

You turn around and see the man that had been dressed like an idol, and waved at both him and his friend, who was dressed similarly to him.

“Hello there. He wanted me to translate for him, but we need to go somewhere more private so fans don’t see us.” You hear an incredibly familiar voice. “Changkyun?”

“Keep it down, come on!” He says, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back towards the venue.

“I can’t leave my friend.” You say, as you notice the other member had also grabbed Hazel and was pulling her towards the venue as well. She looked rather confused and angry.

“Y/N what is going on?” She asks once you were in the venue. You shrugged and pulled your hand out of Changkyun’s hold and continue to follow him to wherever he was leading you all to.

“I.M, what is going on?” You ask, still pretty confused.

“I.M? What do you mean I.M? Y/N, have you lost your mind?” Hazel asks.

Changkyun pulls his hood down and Hazel’s face dropped, shock written all over her face.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” She says, apologizing for thinking that it wasn’t Changkyun.

“Who is the other member?” You ask, looking at the unknown member. You knew it wasn’t Kihyun because he was taller than Changkyun, and Kihyun was the same height as I.M.

“It’s Minhyuk. I thought you knew.” Changkyun says, looking at Minhyuk confused. “I had no idea. I bumped into him and I thought he was just a fellow Monbebe.” You state, shrugging.

Changkyun begins to speak to Minhyuk in Korean, leaving you and Hazel both confused because the two of you only knew a handful of Korean, and it certainly wasn’t any of the words they were currently saying. Suddenly Changkyun stops talking to Minhyuk and looks you up and down and mutters an ok or all right in Korean, which you knew.

“Ok or all right, what?” You ask, very confused. “Ah, so you know some Korean?” Changkyun asks, looking slightly impressed.

“A very small amount. Now what’s going on?” You ask again, wanting an answer.

“MInhyuk says that you were at the top of the venue, and that he noticed you and that he is glad that he bumped into you because you seem like you may be like his ideal type.” Changkyun says, causing your cheeks to instantly heat up.

“Umm, ok then. I don’t know what to say. This is awkward.” You say, scratching the back of your head.

“Do you not like Minhyuk?” Changkyun asks, a look of sadness on his face.

“Oh no, it’s not that. I mean he isn’t my bias, but he is my bias wrecker, but I’m just shocked. I mean come on, Changkyun. This doesn’t happen every day. I definitely don’t get noticed by celebrities. Especially by my own bias wrecker.” You say, shock being heard throughout your voice. “Also how can I be his type?”

“Really? You didn’t look into the types we like? He is looking specifically for a chubby girl with fair skin and basically a completely different personality than him. No offense.” He says, scratching his head.

“Umm. Yeah well that’s definitely me. Chubby? Check. Fair Skin? Let me step out in the sun real quick. I’ll burn, so also check. And he is hella super friendly and energetic while I am more reserved and tend to stay inside and watch youtube videos. Give me another check ladies and gentlemen.” You finish.

“Only problem is that we have a language barrier.” Changkyun says, as if you hadn’t realized that the barrier existed.

“I’ve wanted to learn Korean for a while, so this can be my excuse to learn. You may have to help teach me in your free time though.” You say, looking down at the ground.

“I have a plan, but we have to get it cleared through starship, which may be hard. What I’m trying to say is that Minhyuk wants to learn English, and you want to learn Korean. As you learn more Korean, you can help teach him English.” I.M shrugs, like it was nothing.

“I have school to attend though, and I can’t just quit because of my student loans.” You say, shuffling your feet.

“What if I can get Starship to pay them off as long as you promised to help improve Minhyuk’s English while also learning Korean?” He says, giving you an offer you couldn’t refuse.

“All so I can basically date your band mate, teach him English, and learn Korean?” You ask, almost wanting to pinch yourself to see if this was a dream.

“I know it sounds weird now, but it would be worth it.” I.M finishes, giving you a hopeful look.

“I’ve been looking for an excuse to quit school anyways. Without school, I can actually focus on learning Korean.” You say, realizing that this could work out very well, but your mom would be pissed if you dropped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, I just wanted to say, that I am going to try to regularly upload this story on Fridays, as long as I have a chapter ready. With school coming up, it will make it slightly harder to write, but I do have the next two weeks worth of story ready! I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys!* Also, like I said previously, I am still trying to learn how to use Archive. I'm a slow learner... I also apologize for any grammar mistakes or confused writing I may have. English is my first language but I struggle with using the correct words or punctuation.

It has now been a month since Changkyun had sat you down with his manager and explained the situation at hand and how he would like to go about it. His manager wasn’t thrilled about it at first, but somehow, they managed to talk him into calling Starship and seeing what they had to say. Now you are getting on a flight heading straight to South Korea with Hazel beside you as well. Miraculously she had also been brought into this and Starship had promised to pay both of your student loans off as long as you dropped out of college, which you were shocked about because you knew how much education meant to South Korea. Where they were getting the money and why they were so willing to spend the money on you, you didn’t ask. Hazel didn’t want to leave her boyfriend behind, but she also didn’t want to miss such an amazing opportunity to be able to go and visit South Korea. They were going to go on a break after today, and she looked like a long-lost puppy as she waved bye to him.

“Hey, don’t look so sad! We will be back before you know it and you’ll be back together!” You said, trying to cheer her up as much as you could.

She just grumbled and walked into the airport. We headed over to the front desk and gave them our luggage and walked over to our gate to wait on our incredibly long flight that was to come.

*many many hours later*

You and Hazel were both incredibly restless as you walked into the Seoul airport, literally having no idea where you were to go. You both went and got your luggage and as you walked around, you saw someone holding a sign with your names on it. You walked up to him and smiled. He nodded and led the way out of the airport to a black car with tinted windows. He opened the door for you both to get in and you almost shrieked seeing Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon waiting for you. The driver put your things up for you as you both got into the vehicle.

You waved and said hello to them in Korean, figuring it would be polite. MInhyuk smiled and hugged you and you froze before hugging him back.

“Sorry, he’s a hugger.” Changkyun says to you, as Minhyuk now hugs Hazel.

“Yeah and she’s not. I was just shocked.” You say, scratching at your head. “How was the flight?” Jooheon asks, surprising you. You felt Hazel squeeze your leg beside you, probably dying because Jooheon had just spoken in English, which was her weakness. Ok that’s a lie. Literally anything Jooheon did was her weakness. He was her Ultimate bias wrecker for a reason.

“It was a good flight.” You simply state, being incredibly too tired to talk. “So, your mom finally accepted that you were coming?” Changkyun asks.

“No, she’s still pretty upset. She actually told me to just stay here and not bother coming home.” You say, looking down at the floor of the car.

“I’m sorry, y/n. That’s terrible.” I.M says, rubbing your back. “It’s ok. It isn’t the end of the world.” You say, putting a big smile on your face.

The rest of the car ride is silent on the way to their dorm. It was probably a 30-minute ride from the airport. Just as you pull up, Changkyun speaks up.

“We actually got a new dorm to be able to suit you and Hazel. Kihyun still isn’t very thrilled about it, so if he seems hateful, I apologize.” He explains.

You nod and step out of the car, grabbing your luggage and looking at the dorms. It looked like what you expected it to. Kind of like a condo or a really nice hotel look on the outside. Much better than living in a student dorm, that was for sure. And that was just the outside. The boys lead the way into the dorm, and as you walked in, you are greeted by a smiling Shownu, a sleepy looking Hyungwon, a shirtless Wonho, and an angry looking Kihyun. You gulped and bowed, saying hello in Korean, trying to pronounce the word in the best way that you could.

Kihyun started talking, looking straight at I.M to start translations.

“He says that ‘Korean language training starts at 8am tomorrow, Starship has provided you both with your own phones with our numbers already programmed, he hopes that the flight went well, and that dinner has already been made. He made Hoseok’s favorite. Also, your room is over there.” Changkyun finishes as Kihyun points to the left.

You mumble a thank you in Korean, and quickly walk away from the others, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Hazel quickly follows in behind you, looking like she was in shock.

“I.M did warn us that Kihyun might seem hateful.” You say, still having slight a feeling of shock. “Yeah, well I didn’t expect him to boss us around so quickly. I know he is the mom of the group, but damn.” She says, as you both begin to take a look at the room.

There was a bunk bed, two desks to work at, and a t.v. “I call top bunk!” Hazel shouts, throwing her suitcase on top of the bunk.

“I prefer the bottom anyways.” You reply, letting a chuckle out at her antics. “Of course, you do.” She states, giving you a sly smile.

“Too soon, Hazel. We haven’t even been here for five minutes.” You say, shaking your head at her. She rolls her green eyes at you. “It is never too soon. Especially with a shirtless Wonho out there.”

You shake your head, deciding to ignore her, because you know that if you commented on that, something bad would probably come out. You looked around the room and noticed that there were two closets, and decided to claim the closet that you wanted, and started to unpack. Just as you unzipped your suitcase, someone knocked on the door.

“Yes?” You ask. “Please come eat dinner. Kihyun wants you to eat soon so you can take showers and get ready for bed.” Changkyun says.

You sigh, and go out into the dining room to see that Kihyun has made bowls for everyone, filled with ramen. Not a bad dinner. Even Hazel seemed excited, and she was an incredibly picky eater. Not that you weren’t, because you were. You two called each other twins for a reason, even though you weren’t. You both sat down and ate in silence as the boys made chit chat together. You felt kind of awkward being unable to understand anything they were saying, but that was why you were here. To learn. Eventually you would be able to jump into conversations with them all, and you couldn’t wait for that day. One by one all the boys left the table, leaving their bowls behind. As you and Hazel finished, you both collected the dishes up and walked them into the kitchen, which was an incredibly nice kitchen.

“Holy freaking crap. There’s so much room, y/n. This is like double the size of the dorm! Maybe even triple.” Hazel begins, getting rather excited.

You were honestly afraid to touch anything in the kitchen. It was so clean and pristine. Oh, and white, which was why you were afraid to touch anything. You didn’t want to get on Kihyun’s bad side any more than what you already were. You and Hazel walked over to the double sinks and began working on dishes together. She washed while you rinsed and dried them. The hard part was trying to figure out where everything else went. Before you could find things, I.M and Kihyun had walked into the kitchen, Kihyun with a shocked look on his face.

“He wants to thank you for doing the dishes and he also wants to give you both your phones. If you give me your old ones I can set you up on the wifi. Oh, and he also wants to apologize for scaring you, because he knows he did. He also says not to worry about putting the dishes up. He will make Wonho do that.” Changkyun says. Kihyun hands you both your new phones and takes your old ones from you after you all had unlocked them, and he types in the wifi. You look at the phones that you were handed, and get shocked seeing that they were iphone 7’s.

“Y/n, can you turn this to English for me?” Hazel asks, handing you her phone since she was an android user. “We kept it in Korean for a reason. Think of it as a form of practice.” Changkyun says, as he hands you all back your phones.

“My old phone was already set in Korean anyways, so nothing I’m not used to.” You shrug.

“Remember to take your showers tonight and that your studying begins in the morning. Don’t forget to dry your hair before going to bed. And sleep well. There’s shampoo and soap in the bathroom next to your bedroom.” Changkyun says, exiting the room to leave you both to your own devices.

Kihyun stands there, looking at you oddly. You are unsure what to do, so you bow and tell him bye in Korean, and quickly speed off to your room, with Hazel following close behind.

“He is very scary. He may not be that tall, but he is literally frightening.” Hazel says, as you both walk back into your room. “You sure are right about that. I don’t think I have ever been so afraid of someone. Maybe he should go back to pink hair. I don’t think he would be quite as terrifying.” You state, chuckling to yourself.

You ended up beating Hazel to the shower, which was really refreshing. The boys or starship, picked out a really nice smelling shampoo and conditioning set, and the soap was really good, too. It was a very enjoyable shower. Once you were out, you got dressed into a nightgown, dried your hair, and headed to bed. Setting an alarm for 6:30am so you could get up and get ready for the day that you had ahead of you.


	3. Chapter 3

You groaned when you heard your phone start going off, not wanting to get up yet. You opened your eyes and quickly sat up, hitting your head on the top of the bunk.

“Shit, I forgot we were here.” You say, rubbing your head from the pain that you had caused. “Did you seriously just hit your head?” Hazel asks, starting to laugh.

“Shut up! I forgot I was here instead of back in my room at home or in the dorm.” You say, getting up and going to pick out an outfit for the day. You also grabbed your straightener and headed for the bathroom to get dressed.

Typically, you wouldn’t fix your hair or makeup, but you were now living with Monsta X and you felt the need to try and look a little bit nicer than you usually would. After you finished doing your hair, you applied a small amount of makeup and walked back into your bedroom to put your things up. As you walked out, you could smell something cooking, and it smelled super good. Hazel was making a face when you went back into the bedroom, but you shrugged at her and walked away and into the kitchen to see who was cooking.

As you had suspected, it was Kihyun cooking, and he looked super happy and at peace. He must really like cooking. You took in his facial expressions as he cooked. His black hair was falling perfectly on the top of his head, and he genuinely looked like he should be in the kitchen. Like it was his rightful place. Kihyun had apparently not noticed you walk in, because he saw you out of the corner of his eye and ended up dropping his utensil and muttered a quick dammit. You apologized to him and quickly walked out of the room, feeling like you had done enough.

Changkyun walked out of his bedroom and gave you a quick smile before going into their bathroom and quickly coming out. He went straight into the kitchen and you could hear him and Kihyun talking. He surprised you when he walked back out of the kitchen a sat beside you.

“Kihyun says you actually know a decent amount of Korean.” He states, looking at your curiously. “I know some stuff here and there. Now, I do know that he said dammit when I scared him. I have been wanting to study the language for a while, I just couldn’t bring myself to sit down and learn it, especially with being in school.” You state, shrugging at him.

I.M continues to give you a look, as if you were a ghost or something. You didn’t question it, really. You were pretty odd. You took in his features as well. You could tell that he had just woken up. His hair was a little bit of a mess, and the lighter color that they had gone with for this comeback really suited him. He was very pretty and you wanted to pat yourself on the back for having him as your bias of Monsta X. Hazel walked out of the bedroom just as you finished taking in Changkyun’s looks. She quickly came and took a seat next to you. She was wearing a pink dress and she looked very cute. You wouldn’t tell her that, because you didn’t want to embarrass her or something in front of Changkyun. Kihyun walks out with plates for the four of you and lays them down on the table. He then quickly walks back into the kitchen and brings out the pan he had been cooking on. It looked like he had made Omelets and there were a lot there. Hazel was making a face, but grabbed some, trying not to upset Kihyun.

The food wasn’t bad and actually tasted very good, even though you were incredibly picky. Before you knew it, Kihyun was rushing you and Hazel out of the door into the same car as yesterday, sending you off to start your language studies. I.M was following.

“So, your language class will start at 8, and end at 12. We will go out to eat some place after, and then head back to the dorm. You will have to start trying to use the words that you learned today, and this will repeat every day except on Saturday and Sunday. However, we will be going to Japan soon, so you will get a slight break there. Don’t worry, you won’t have to learn any Japanese. Unless you really want to.” He states.

“So, basically we are going to have four hours of our language class, go out to eat, go back to the dorm, practice what we’ve learned, and repeat?” Hazel asks, sounding a bit obnoxious. “Yes, is that alright?” He asks, looking to you to see if you had any objections.

“I said I’m here to learn, so I’m here to learn.” You say, throwing your hands up in defense.

“You both will be rewarded as time goes by. Starship wants to see an improvement with you all as much as they want to see an improvement with Minhyuk’s English.” I.M says, just as you arrive at the starship building.

“I feel like they are trying to make us into trainees.” Hazel says, as she follows in behind I.M as quickly as possible.

“You would know if they were trying to make us into trainees, I promise.” You say, sighing at her comment.

You followed close behind, getting nasty looks from people as you walked by. They had to have known that Hazel and you were coming, and that you weren’t the typical everyday ’employee’ of Starship. You didn’t quite understand why everyone was giving you all such nasty looks, but you decided to ignore it and continue to follow in behind I.M and Hazel. The lady that would be teaching you both had exceptional English skills and seemed to be incredibly friendly. She looked super excited to be helping you and Hazel learn her native language and was just overall pumped. I.M left after he felt that you two had managed to get comfortable enough with your teacher, which wasn’t hard because of how friendly she was.

The lessons were incredibly hard, and you were easily getting confused, but that never stopped Seohyun, your teacher, from giving up on you. She was incredibly happy to learn that both you and Hazel knew the Korean alphabet. She felt that that meant that you two could both start actually learning new words and how to even form sentences. It was a wonderful experience and you were really enjoying yourself. You had always had a strong interest in languages, so you felt like this was what you needed to be doing with your life, even if it wasn’t what your family wanted.

Before you knew it, it was already noon, and Seohyun was dismissing class for the day. She said that you both had done a great job and that she couldn’t wait to see you tomorrow to continue teaching you both.

“So, how was it?” I.M asks, smiling at the two of you. You gave him a thumbs up because you felt like your brain was completely fried from the information it was trying to keep in. Hazel smiled at him and you all exited the Starship building and went straight to the car, and to find something to eat. You were famished.

You all made small talk while the driver made his way to a cute little Korean Restaurant just a few minutes away from the Starship building. You were kind of excited but also kind of worried because you had only had one Korean dish before so you were unsure of what to try. As you sat down in the restaurant, Hazel looked at you in a confused way.

“What’s wrong?” You asked her, unsure of why she would be looking at you like that. “I can’t read any of this and I don’t want to just blindly order something.” She says, a look of fear in her eyes.

“Well, what do you like to eat?” I.M asks her, trying to get her to calm down. “Chicken?” She says, sounding like a question because she was unsure of something she wanted to try.

“You can get Korean Sticky Chicken and I would like Bulgogi?” You say, looking at Changkyun, not knowing what else to really say. “Sounds good to me.” He shrugs.

Changkyun ordered for the three of you, which you were very grateful for.

“Thank you for ordering for us. I’m sorry that you have to basically babysit the two of us.” You say, feeling bad that he constantly had to translate for you and Hazel.

“y/n, it is perfectly ok. I wanted to do this. I know eventually you both will be able to leave the dorm on your own and be able to understand enough to get by, but for right now I’m here to help. There’s nothing wrong with it. You both seemed to be learning pretty quickly anyways. You’ll get the hang of it, I promise.” He says, smiling at the two of you.

You were just worried that it would take a lot longer than what Starship or any of them expected. Your food arrived and you all became quiet while you ate your food. Hazel was happy with her chicken, and you were reluctant at first to try the Bulgogi, but you really enjoyed it. It was a lot better than the Bibimbap that you tried a while back. Changkyun paid for your food after everyone was finished, and you all went your happy ways back to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Once back in the dorm, you were greeted by a happy and waving Shownu who was currently on the v app. You yelped out and tried to back out of the door so the fans wouldn’t see you, but it was too late.

“It’s ok. Shownu explained to the viewers watching why you guys are here. That’s what I was watching while we were in the car. The fans actually seem pretty excited that Minhyuk and the others are interested in learning English. They were very accepting.” I.M says, trying to get you to calm down.

You smiled at the phone and waved, and then bowed your head down to walk to your room because you were a bit camera shy. Hazel had already slipped back into the room, so she just looked at you weirdly.

“Why didn’t you just sneak away like I did?” She asks, knowing that you were slightly freaked out. She was now on her old phone and watching the video that Shownu was making.

“That would have been rude, and I didn’t want to hurt Shownu’s or monbebe’s feelings.” You say shrugging and sitting down on your bed. You were incredibly tired from getting up so early. You knew that if you stayed on the bed any longer, that you would end up falling asleep, so you got up and stretched.

“Is Shownu still live?” You ask, not wanting to go back out of your room before knowing that the broadcast was over.

“You’re good. I’m gonna take a little nap. Have fun doing whatever you go and do.” She says, getting comfortable in her bed so she could rest.

You walked out and run chest first into Wonho, who was yet again, shirtless. “Changkyun!” You shout.

“Hmm?” He asks, sticking his head out of a room that you hadn’t investigated yet. “Can you please tell your band mate to put a shirt on.” You ask, feeling flustered.

Changkyun rolls his eyes, which you noticed he was currently wearing glasses and looked absolutely adorable, and talks to Wonho, who ends up getting a sly smile on his face, and moves closer to you. He backed you into your bedroom door, and you felt your face getting red. You tried to avoid making eye contact with him, but you also couldn’t exactly look down. Because you know. He was shirtless. He backed away and began laughing, and shook his head while he went off into his shared bedroom.

“You look a little hot there, y/n.” I.M says, chuckling to himself. “I didn’t sign up to see a shirtless Hoseok walking around. What are you doing anyways?” You ask, looking to him curiously, trying to forget what Wonho had just done.

“Oh, I’m just in the little studio area we have. I was actually going to go live on v app for a little while. Would you like to join?” He asks, a look of hope on his face. “I’m actually a little camera shy right now. I didn’t expect to be introduced to the fans so soon, if ever.” You say, looking nervous.

He nods and goes back into the room and you decided to continue wandering, until you walked into the living room. All the boys were playing a video game, so you decided to stand around and watch them. It was actually Fifa, which you usually wouldn’t watch, but they were having a lot of fun. It was currently Kihyun playing against Minhyuk, and Kihyun looked very in the zone. Minhyuk ended up winning and jumped up to do a victory dance, which was the cutest thing you had ever seen. Kihyun looked torn and threw his controller, almost hitting you. The guys finally realized you were in the room when you shrieked out of the way of the controller.

Kihyun shot up and started saying sorry to you in English. He looked incredibly embarrassed. You gave him an ok symbol, hoping he would understand and began laughing. You thought you were competitive. Kihyun ended up picking up the controller and handing it to you, giving you a look like he was asking if you would also like to play. You shrugged and figured why not. Even if you had never played the game before, it was worth a shot. You had always enjoyed playing video games anyways, and this was a great way to keep you awake. At first, you had no idea what you were doing, especially because everything was in Hangul, but half way through the game, you started getting the buttons and actually began to understand what you were supposed to do to win the game. By the end you had managed to win and all the boys looked incredibly shocked. You asked what in Korean, afraid of the looks. Shownu disappeared for just a second and brought I.M out, and he started talking, waiting for I.M to translate.

“They want to know how you made such an amazing comeback when Minhyuk had been kicking your butt in the game… Wait what?” I.M says, looking shocked and began to talk to Shownu. “How the heck did you beat Minhyuk? He is like impossible to beat!” Changkyun states, a look of shock now also written on his face.

“I’ve always been a bit of a gamer. I learned how to play half way through. I’m sorry?” You say, still feeling slightly confused. “It’s just rare for someone to beat Minhyuk. He is very good at video games.” I.M says, a look of shock still written on his face.

You felt your old phone vibrate in your pocket, seeing that there was a tweet from Monsta X. You clicked the translate button and saw that Hyungwon had tweeted.

‘We finally found someone to beat Minhyuk at games!’

“Really Hyungwon?” You say in Korean, looking at him in shock. He shrugged at you and walked out of the room.

Kihyun started pointing at you and talking to I.M in an excited way. “He says, ‘See, I told you she knew a lot more than what I expected!’” Changkyun explains.

“Is it really that shocking for me to know some phrases on my own? Plus, I did have class today, so maybe I learned it while I was in class?” You state, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

“You didn’t. I knew what you all were going over today.” I.M says, looking at you cockily. “I’ll fight you.” You say, squinting your eyes at him.

“Sure, you will.” He says, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room. He was right, you wouldn’t. You turned around and saw that the other members were still looking at you, but now in a curious way. Like who was this girl, kind of way.

Kihyun was the first to get up, Jooheon followed, and Shownu was last, leaving you and Minhyuk and Wonho alone. Fortunately, now Wonho was wearing a shirt. Wonho got up a few seconds later, leaving you and Minhyuk alone. You felt your cheeks burn red and you and Minhyuk made eye contact. His blue/silver hair was a bit of a mess, but still looked really good. You took in his features. He was watching you just as closely as you were watching him. His brown eyes reminded you of a puppy looking up at their owner, begging to go out for a walk. They were big and a very beautiful dark brown. He was beautiful. Why he picked you of all people to like for whatever reason, you could never understand.

“What are you two doing?” I.M says, interrupting the mood and knocking you both out of the trance that you were in. “I’m not sure.” You simply reply, really not knowing what you two were doing.

“Ok well, the others are going to go out to eat soon. Would you and Hazel like to join? If not, there’s still ramen in the fridge.” Changkyun asks, almost as if he were hinting that he wanted us to stay. “You may want to ask Hazel if she would like to go, but I’ll pass. Thank you, though. Who all is staying?” You ask.

“Just Minhyuk is staying. We talked about it earlier. If you all didn’t want to go, then he would stay and watch over you two.” Changkyun says. “Well then I guess we’re going because that isn’t fair that he has to miss out on good food!” You say, getting up and getting ready to prepare yourself to go out of the dorm again.

I.M grabs your wrist and stops you from exiting. “I’ve already talked Hazel into going. Just order some pizza with Minhyuk and you two stay in and watch a drama or something. Please? He wants to bond with you. Even if you two can’t talk right now, there will be English subtitles available to watch a drama! It will be fun!” He says, causing you to sigh in defeat and nod your head.

“Can you tell him what kind of pizza I like? Or basically don’t like? I don’t like mushrooms, anchovies, or black olives. Basically, everything else is fair game.” You say, smiling at him. He goes over to Minhyuk and starts talking, a look of excitement spread across his face, probably from the mention of pizza. You knew how much Minhyuk loved his pizza.

“We are also going to take Hazel shopping. We had to bribe her to get her to go. Behave yourself, and please have a good time with Minhyuk. Play video games, watch some television, and order some pizza.” I.M says, patting the top of your head and walking out of the living room.

You smiled and waved at Minhyuk. He got up and walked to the couch, and pat the spot next to him. You walked over and sat with him, as he grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. He eventually landed on Goblin, and you gasped. You had already watched the drama of course, but it was one of your favorites. Minhyuk clicked the subtitles until English popped up and you focused in on watching the show. Even though it was already a few episodes in, you didn’t mind because you had already watched this drama a few times with friends.

You would think that just sitting together, not exchanging any words between each other, would make things slightly awkward, but it wasn’t. An hour or two passed when Minhyuk ordered the pizza, and it only took about 30 minutes to arrive to the dorm. Just as you had asked, Minhyuk didn’t order anything with mushrooms, anchovies, or black olives, and the pizza was delicious. You two continued to watch Goblin, and before you knew it, it was on the episode that made you cry like an absolute baby. You were in tears. Minhyuk was beside you, rubbing your back, mumbling an it’s ok to you. Of course, you knew it was ok, because you had already watched this, but Minhyuk probably didn’t know that.

“Why are you crying, y/n?” You hear Changkyun ask, a look of worry spreads across his face. “Goblin.” You mumbled out, unable to control your crying.

Changkyun started talking to Minhyuk. As they spoke, Minhyuk continued to rub your back, trying to get you to calm down, which was working.

“So, he says that he didn’t think the show would affect you like this, and he has been trying to get you to stop crying for like the last 30 minutes. Are you ok?” He asks. “Oh, I’m fine. I cried way worse the first time I watched this. I promise.” You say, finally calming down and whipping the tears from your eyes.

“You’ve already watched this, and you are crying like that?” He asks, shock written on his face. “It has been a few months, ok? It is an incredibly emotionally draining show.” You say, shrugging.

“Ok then. Well, we are back and getting ready for bed. I hope you two had a good date.” He says, walking out of the room, but not without causing your cheeks to heat up.

You got up and mumbled out a quick thank you and bye in Korean, and walked over to your room to find Hazel sitting on the bed surrounded by a bunch of stuffed animals.

“Look at all the stuffed animals that Jooheon won me! Oh, how was the date?” She shrieks out, realizing that you and Minhyuk had been together this entire time.

“It wasn’t a date. We just watched Goblin and ate some pizza.” You say, shrugging. “Oh no. How much did you cry? Poor Minhyuk. I had to deal with you after the first time you watched the show. Please tell me you didn’t actually cry!” She says, knowing that you probably cried like a little bitch, and she was right.

“No comment. I’m gonna go hop in the shower.” You say, starting to do your routine that you would have from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

It has now been three weeks since you and Hazel had started living with Monsta X and began learning the Korean language. Today is the day that you all and the boys are going to be flying out to Japan, and it will be your first couple of days away from learning Korean, which you were kind of excited for the break. You and Hazel were doing great with the whole learning process, and Starship was so excited that they, for whatever reason, decided to start paying you for your services. Hazel had said that she really felt like a trainee now, and you were honestly starting to feel the same. Starship had no reason to even think about paying you all for literally just learning Korean, but you didn’t mind getting some extra money so you didn’t question it. You weren’t idol material, having been on the bigger side almost your entire life, so you just didn’t quite understand what Starship was planning.

You had improved so much in the Korean language that you were actually able to start having conversations with the members. You and Kihyun had even started to get close. Your mom and you had started talking again as well, which was nice. She apologized and explained why she told you to stay over in Korea. You didn’t forgive her, but you two were talking again and that was nice. She was actually calling you over facetime right now.

“Hi y/n. Are you getting packed up and ready to head to Japan?” She asked as you picked up the phone. “Yes, ma’am. Would you like to talk to I.M?” You ask, knowing that she was calling to tell him what you could and couldn’t do, even though you wouldn’t listen. She nods, so you walk the phone out to I.M and tell him that it is your mom.

You left him the phone and walked back to your room to continue packing. The boys were super excited to be going to Japan, but you and Hazel were a bit nervous because you didn’t know any Japanese, and Hazel knew a handful from a friend back at school and from the anime she watched. As you continued to pack, I.M walked back in about 15 minutes later and handed you the phone, giving you a crazy look. You mouthed that you were sorry and took the phone from him.

“Why don’t you like him? He’s a sweet young man.” She says, shaking her head at you. “Mom, he was my bias! Please don’t embarrass me, he’s still in here.” You say, your cheeks flushing a bright red.

“Was? You mean I’m not your bias anymore? You got the hots for Wonho now, from walking around the dorm shirtless, don’t you?” He says, letting out a laugh. “I.M, I swear to the lord, I will fight you! You know I don’t bias Hoseok! I don’t really have a bias in Monsta X anymore!” You say, shaking your head at him.

“I thought you said that it was a safe environment?” Your mom asks, looking a bit upset. “It is safe! Wonho just likes to walk around the dorm shirtless. He says that he is more comfortable that way.” You say, shrugging.

She didn’t really care, though. She wasn’t interested. She quickly said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. You rolled your eyes and put your phone off to the side, not really caring anymore. You would be in Japan soon, and you were incredibly excited and nervous at the same time. You were afraid that Japanese fans wouldn’t like you, but you seemed to be a hit with the Korean and English speaking fans.

“Hey, this is random, but Starship wants you all to start learning the dances with us. That’ll start after we come back from Japan, though.” I.M says, giving you and Hazel a smile and then walking out.

“See, I told you they were trying to turn us into trainees!” Hazel shrieks. “No, that’s not it. It can’t be. They must have something else in mind.” You say, just having a feeling that that wasn’t the reason why they wanted you all to start learning the dances. Hazel shrugged as Kihyun knocked on the door and told you both that it was almost time to go.

*a few hours later arriving in Japan*

As you and Hazel followed Monsta X out to the car that was waiting on them, fans flooded in. You and Hazel both were even having some fans shout your names. They were all very cooperative and kind. You both just kept your heads down and followed Monsta X as closely as possible. They had a pretty crazy schedule that they had to stick to. They had a few performances/fanmeets, and some interviews. You and Hazel were to help with the interviews, or as you had been told. You had no idea why they wanted you all to help out in the interviews, but you were doing as you were told. You all would be in Japan for a little over a week due to the boys having a few fanmeets, starting in Nagoya and ending in Tokyo. After their Osaka fanmeet, they had the interviews planned before moving onto Tokyo. You all were quickly rushed to the hotel, which you had no objections.

“y/n, I need to tell you something.” I.M says, pulling you to his room that he shared with their manager. “Yes?” You say, looking at him confusedly.

“Listen, Jooheon wants to take Hazel on a date tonight, and Minhyuk wants to take you on one as well.” He says, biting his lip, and looking down at the ground. “Jeez, Changkyun! I thought it was something bad! As long as we aren’t going on a double date, that’s fine!” You say, giving him a look of shock.

“I just wanted to tell you so you could tell Hazel. Jooheon and Minhyuk are sharing a room, so if something happens between any of you, Jooheon can stay in your room, or you can stay with Minhyuk. If you catch my drift.” He says, his eyes gaining a sparkle.

“Well, I can tell you that nothing will happen between me and Minhyuk. No promises from Hazel.” You say, throwing your hands up in the air.

“Why won’t anything happen between you and Minhyuk?” He asks, a look of hurt on his face. “Nope. I am not discussing this with you, Changkyun! Too much information. Nope. Bye! I’ll see you later.” You say, walking out of the room and into your room.

You informed Hazel what was going on, and she turned into an instant fangirl and started looking for something to wear. She even asked you if you would help her with her makeup. You, of course told her yes because you were a good friend and you knew how much she was beginning to like Jooheon. At first Hazel didn’t want to admit that she had feelings for Jooheon because she didn’t want to hurt or abandon her boyfriend back home, but her and Jooheon just clicked. It also helped that he spoke English because when she was unable to say something in Korean, she could switch to English and he would understand. It was slightly harder for you and Minhyuk, but that was why you were trying your hardest to learn Korean. Minhyuk noticed that, so he decided to ask I.M for help to start learning a little more English.

You heard a knock on your hotel room and opened it to see a smiling Jooheon. “Is Hazel here?” He asked, his smile becoming even wider. “Yes, and she is ready for her date. Have fun.” You say, grabbing her and pushing her out of the door. Jooheon looked confused, wondering how you both knew, but didn’t question it and took off with Hazel.

As you closed the door, someone’s foot stopped the door from closing. You reopened the door and saw Minhyuk. He looked incredibly nervous. You said hello to him and invited him in. He sat down on your bed and started fumbling with his fingers.

“Minhyuk, are you ok?” You ask him, because you had never seen him like this before. “y/n, would you go on a date with me?” He asks in English, a look of fear coming across his eyes, and then a sliver of hope. “Yes.” You say in Korean, causing him to shoot up in joy.

“Let’s go!” He says, dragging you out the door, not even giving you a second to change out of your airport clothing. You didn’t object because he was really excited and you had been too worried about helping Hazel instead of worrying about yourself.

Because Minhyuk is a child at heart, he took you straight to some claw machines to try and win you a stuffed animal. “Favorite pokemon?” He asks you, which was something you didn’t expect.

“Umbreon.” You say, pointing at the Eevee evolution.

He nodded and went straight to trying to win you the stuffed animal. Every time he would get close to winning the toy, it would drop. By the third try, his tongue was sticking out and you could see that he was getting frustrated. For whatever reason, you came behind him and gave him a hug, and watched him really focus himself on trying to win the stuffed animal. Suddenly you felt like you were being watched, and then saw a flash from a camera.

“Well, that’s not good.” You mumble, starting to back away from Minhyuk, but he grabs your arms and keeps them wrapped around him, while also still trying to win the toy.

He finally got the toy for you, and you were very happy that he had won you an Umbreon, because it was honestly your favorite pokemon. Since he was a lot taller than you, you had him come down a little and kissed him on the cheek. You saw another flash from the camera, but if Minhyuk didn’t care, you shouldn’t care.

“Let’s go!” He says, grabbing your hand and walking you around the streets. He was really cute when he was excited. He was also super energized, which was something you were not, but because you wanted to make him happy, you tried your best to keep up and smile up at him. You weren’t sure if he had had everything planned for this, or if it was just a spur of the moment but he was still excited. You both made small chit chat. It was cute watching Minhyuk try to talk to you in English, and you hoped he felt the same with you when you tried to speak Korean with him.

You still felt like you were being watched, which made you uncomfortable, but this was something that you needed to get used to. The boys were getting bigger and bigger each time they had a comeback, which they were already talking about having. Jooheon and I.M were already working very hard on the music, but they wouldn’t allow you to actually sit back and listen just yet.

“Would you like to go there?” Minhyuk asks, pointing at a Japanese steakhouse. You nodded and he lead the way in.

You knew you weren’t going to care for the food, but you would give it a chance for him. It smelled incredibly good, but you weren’t a big fan of steak. He could see that you weren’t sure about the food, so he walked back out of the restaurant and started looking for something he knew you would want to eat.

He ended up going to one of the vendors on the street and got you some chicken, because he knew you liked that. “Thank you.” You say, smiling at him and being very grateful for him.

“Picky.” He says, laughing for a second, and then he notices that you had started to pout. To get you to stop pouting, he kissed you quickly and lightly. You saw another flash go off, and felt your face get incredibly hot. You were not embarrassed, yet incredibly happy at the same time because you were really starting to like Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk, you know there’s someone taking pictures of us, right?” You ask him in English, hoping he understands.

“I know, but it’s ok.” He replies, smiling down at you and grabbing your hand in his. “Such tiny hands.” He says, squeezing yours lightly.

“What about the fans?” You ask, worried about hurting fans around the world. “They already know. I told them on a channel plus video.” He says in Korean, giving you a sly look.

“That’s not fair!” You say, because he knew you couldn’t watch the channel plus videos. He smiles and winks at you, and then begins walking away towards what looks to be an ice cream place.

“Are we really already eating again?” You ask, even though it really shouldn’t be surprising. “Dessert. Unless you would like to be my dessert.” He says, giving you a look.

“And let’s go!” You say, grabbing his hand and going in. You turned around to see him laughing from your reaction.

Surprisingly the ice cream shop had something very similar to what you would call Superman ice cream, which you of course got. Minhyuk went with something simple, which just so happened to be chocolate chip cookie dough. It was very sweet and a great date in your opinion. Much better than the first date you ever went on when you were in high school. Those were some terrible memories.

As you two finished up your ice cream, Minhyuk received a call telling you both to get back to the dorm because it was getting late and the boys had a busy schedule in the morning. You both listen of course, and began to make your way back to the hotel. You actually ended up getting back at the same exact time as Hazel and Jooheon. As you made your way back into the hotel, you and Hazel went your separate ways from Jooheon and Minhyuk.

“So, how was the date?” You and Hazel both ask at the same time.

Turns out Jooheon had had similar plans to Minhyuk. He took Hazel to a claw machine area as well, and won her three stuffed animals, which she had actually lost on the way back her. Jooheon, knowing how picky Hazel was, took her to a restaurant that he knew would serve chicken for her to eat, and then they went for a little ferry ride around for a bit just before they got the phone call to come back to the hotel. All in all, you both had had a great time, but Jooheon hadn’t kissed Hazel.

“What do you mean Minhyuk kissed you?” Hazel practically shouts in the hotel room. “I mean, that Minhyuk and I kissed, and there were some paps or something around taking pictures of us.” You say, shrugging at her like it was no big deal.

“I wish Jooheon had kissed me.” She says, crossing her arms and beginning to pout on the bed. “Well, while you pout, I’m going to go walk around. I’m not ready for bed yet.” You say, getting up and grabbing a room key, and then making your way out of the hotel room.

You instantly bumped into someone standing in front of the door. “Jooheon, what are you doing?” You ask, shaking your held from bumping into him.

“I didn’t get the chance to kiss Hazel.” He simply says, rubbing the back of his head. “Here.” You say, handing him the room key. He nods and hands you his, which you weren’t very sure whether to go in or not. You decided to knock on the door instead and wait for Minhyuk.

“y/n! Come in!” He says, a burst of energy hitting you in the face. “Jooheon went to our room, so is it ok if I stay in here?” You ask, smiling at him.

“Of course, come cuddle!” He says, dragging you to the queen size bed that you all were placed with.

You knew that cuddling usually leads to things that you may or may not want to truly happen, but it felt so nice to be in someone’s arms for a change. Before you knew it, you were asleep on Minhyuk chest, and would receive the best night of sleep that you had had in a long time.


End file.
